He Drinks on Saturdays
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Shunsui wants Yoruichi.


_A/N: You are absolutely correct in thinking I am taking a break from my current in progress story. I just couldn't beat this one out of my head. :) And as it goes… I don't own the characters or anything related to the Bleach manga/anime blah blah blah blah blah blah. The plot is mine! _

The night air was thick with the scent of burned salmon filled rice patties. Smoke rose into the air in thin puffs so that it disappeared only ten or twelve feet into the air. It looked strange staring at the dark blue sky with the smoke crowding her eyes. It didn't burn, but she would have rather it not happen in the first place. She remained staring at the sky even after one of her best friends sat down beside her with a cup in his hand. The air seemed to get thicker but not thick enough to force her to go back inside. Her short purple hair blew in the warm breeze the wind offered.

"So." His voice was soft and filled with bass. It was the voice he used with the other girls at the school when he was trying to swindle something out of them; it wasn't exactly money he was after.

Her golden eyes traveled from the empty field to the man sitting beside her. He had a well-angled, clean-shaved face with long black hair. It had taken her and Jushiro hours to convince their friend that it was okay if he got rid of the beard. After all, they were in school and didn't need to look like old people. She got sad when she thought how Jushiro was shut up in his room with a fever.

"Where's Urahara? You two are usually connected at the hip when you're not training." He'd changed back to that joking voice he used with her.

She smiled. "It's Saturday."

He nodded. "I forgot." He fell back against the grass so that his dark eyes gazed at the night sky. His knees were bent so his haori covered most of his body and clothes. It was a deep blue color that drew her eyes to it. Her hand strayed to the soft silk of the material. He pulled her down against him so that her head was just below his chin. His eyes dropped close as he inhaled the sweet scent of roses in her hair. She turned to him with a smile on her face and those gold eyes shining brighter than the stars above. Those stars were out of reach, but she was in his arms. He bent his head towards hers so that their lips were an inch apart.

"Kyoraku-san, do you think Jushiro-san feels lonely?" She turned her head.

Why would she think of something so depressing at a moment like that one? He was trying to make her all his and here she was bringing up things he didn't like to think about. Of course their best friend was lonely in his room alone. Anyone alone is lonely. Kyoraku pressed his lips together as he put his hands underneath his head so he could have something to rest it on. The wind blew gently again, pushing strands of Yoruichi's short hair into his face. The tips of her hair tickled his chin. Her hands stretched out in front of them. It looked as if she was trying to grasp one of the bright stars in her palm. He smiled as he said, "If I could give you a star, would you acknowledge me differently then?"

A deep frown disturbed her beautiful brown face when she turned to him. Her perfect lips were in a line. "What are you on about?" She laughed at the stupid expression he gave her.

"How long will Kisuke be visiting today?" He eased one of his hands loose of his hair so that it was bent awkwardly around her shoulders. She didn't move to knock him away; she was used to those types of meaningless actions. "He really loved his old man."

Yoruichi smiled. "Kisuke-chan loves almost everyone."

"Some people above the rest." Kyoraku stared down at her. He was sure her face would have been the color of a strawberry if her skin was lighter, but as it was not; he had to be reassured by the smile she suppressed. His hand brushed her naked arm. She hated wearing clothes anyway but tolerated wearing sleeveless shirts and thin long pants when it was warm out. He smiled at her quick intake of breath. His hand wandered from her arm so that his fingers played over her stomach. He looked down into her large golden eyes. They were brighter than the stars shining above them, and he had them all to himself. He pressed their lips together.

Yoruichi sighed and kissed him back gently. She stood and dusted her clothes off in one move. "Kisuke is back." She waved to him as she walked away. That smile he loved was plastered on her face when she turned to him again. "Oh, by the way, Kyoraku-san, you're drunk."

"I am not!" He protested loudly.

"You have the sweet taste of sake in your mouth." She turned and ran off.

He knew there was no catching her. What did she know about him being drunk anyway? He stood and yawned loudly. She just got scared because he was actually doing something about how he felt towards her than what that stupid Kisuke didn't do. He picked up his cup as he walked towards the lights. What was so special about not drinking on Saturdays anyway?

_**A/N:** Saturday is traditionally the day of the Sabbath._


End file.
